New
by Volterra vampire
Summary: He looked down and I really wanted to see what he was thinking but I decided against it. Maybe I didn't want to know. /// rated M for future chapters


July 18, 1963; Miles north of Housten, Texas

I have been walking for days now and have no idea where I am. It must be far away from that teribble woman I call my mother. She says she loves me and that she only wants whats best for me but I don't believe her. If she really cared about me, she'd act like my brother, Jasper, and actually understand that I didn't want to, and wasn't going to, marry just anyone. All she cares about is money. It's sick. She's always inviting these rich men, who care about nothing except my beauty, to our home so that they'll propose to me and promise me anything I want only with me to reject them. After that, most hate me and want nothing more to do with me but some just will not give up.

I never had any friends back home except my brother who went to fight in the Civil war about two years ago. My life went straight to hell then and here I am, running from my problems. I don't care immature or wrong or dangerous others think it is but it was my decision and I had made it.

And then I heard it. A shot.

I whipped my head around just in time to see a young yankee soldier firing a gun. At me.

The pain was unbearable and I constantly hoped the shot would cause my death soon but then I heard voices.

"We can't just leave her here, Demetri." I heard a male ask.

"Why can't we?" This one was a girl. She sounded young.

"I agree with Jane. She doesn't matter, Felix." A different man said.

"I don't care." The first voice said. "I'll make it go away," he whispered in my ear.

I hoped and prayed that he meant to kill me. But he didn't. I felt sharp teeth tear into the skin on my neck. After they left the skin, I couldn't feel the gunshot pain anymore. It was overshadowed by a new pain. I felt like I was burning at the stake. Before I could stop myself, I screamed.

The pain continued for what had felt like years until it began to fade. First from my fingertips until the flow of fire faded from the place he had bit me. I opened my eyes and saw everything clearer. I felt stronger than I did as a human and saw many pale faces standing around me, gawking. I looked around and saw that instead of the ripped sundress I was wearing, I was now in an ashy gray cloak like the others. I looked at my hands and stroked my face. What happened?

Then I noticed the figures in the cloaks drifting closer and closer.

"Get away from me!" I screamed thrusting my hands out around me.

Everyone was thrown back as if someone had pushed them away.

"Did I do that?" I mumbled.

I noticed another cloaked figure with long black hair and powdery skin drift to me. He nodded.

"Who are you? I managed to squeak out.

"We are the Volturi vampires. Felix here-" he gestured toward a burly man with cropped black hair. "-has changed you into one of us. You appear to have a rather odd yet powerful gift for controling people." He leaned forward and touched my hand. "Strange." he said. Then he turned to a young girl. "Jane dear, please use your gift on the newborn." The child stepped forward and smiled at me. She looked like an angel even with the red eyes. After a few seconds of smiling, she glared but nothing happened to me.

"Interesting." Aro said. "Demetri, Felix." They stepped forward. "Please track down Eleazar and ask him about this young one's gifts. We will stay here and take care of the newborn epidemic." The figures nodded and walked toward me as if to pick me up and I wished that I could just... dissappear.

And then I had. I could still see the figures around me but I heard in their minds that they were wondering where I had gone. I concentrated and suddenly I was back.

"What just happened?" I asked. "Give me my answers. Now."

"We will give you the answers you seek on our way to Denali." Demetri said.

"Fine. Lets go."

After running across the country of America, I began to remember things that I had forgotton about myself. My name was Martha Whitlock. Felix had recently given me the nickname _Mia_. I had a few gifts that I know of so far and Demetri had pointed that out as abnormal which startled me. So far, I knew I could control psysical movement, control thoughts, know a person's past experiances and thoughts, block out gifts that work in the mind (like Jane's and Aro's), and put my thoughts into their head. Having this many abilities, Felix said, is going to make Aro really want to keep me in the Volturi. I'm still wondering if that's a bad thing. Right now, we are in California. We should be in Alaska soon.

"Once we leave Alaska, Mia, we'll be heading back to Italy."

"Great." I said. I've been thinking a lot about my life lately. Felix made me a vampire to save me but why did he care.

"Felix?"

"Yep?"

"Why'd you do it?"

"Umm... Could you be a little more specific?"

"Why did you care if I died or not when I was shot?"

He looked down and I really wanted to see what he was thinking but I decided against it. Maybe I didn't _want _to know.


End file.
